The Big Pallet Dance Bash - Part 02
by Houndoom229
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Big Pallet Dance Bash - Part 01". It is bigger, better, and it's gonna show who Ash's partner is going to be for the Big Pallet Dance Bash.....


**The Big Pallet Dance Bash**  
Part 2  
  
  


  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, I know I didn't say this last time, but I'll say it from now on. I do not own Pokémon. Kids WB, Nintendo, Game Freak, and probably some other companies own them. So now you know that I don't own them. And if you're a really stupid idiot and don't know you can reread this paragraph.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**To everybody who read & reviewed my last fic, thank you soooooo much! I'm writing this now the day after I wrote The Big Pallet Dance Bash - Part 1, and I just read the fourteen reviews, and thanks especially to those 14 people! Apparently, I was wrong and it didn't suck to most people. (But still thanks for the 14th person for critisizing me about my grammer, that really helps!) Just please remember to review! Thanks alot!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty had just told Mrs. Ketchum about the supposedly, "Great News". She was so happy. "Oh my little Ash is growing up! I hope he gets a great partner, and has a fun time! Which, of course I'm sure he will!" Then Ash wakes up from his present unconsiousness.  
  
"Huh? Wha-what happened?" Ash said in a dizzy tone.  
  
"Oh Ash, you're awake! Your little friend here just told me about the dance you'll be going to on Friday. I'm so happy! Of course, you are going, right? Misty told me about how much this meant to you. And it means so much to me." his excited Mom recapped for Ash.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, of course I'm going. I just can't wait." Ash responded, scowling at Misty, and then putting on a fake happy smile for his dear mother. The only reason he said he was going, was because he didn't want to let down his mom.  
  
"That's great!" Misty said to Ash with a wide, evil smirk on her face. "I'm sure you'll like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The week seemed to have lasted very shortly for Ash, because of how unexcited he was for the dance that would occur the next day. Even though he just had his birthday the day before, he still was annoyed, because his birthday only made him remember how he now, officially had to go to the ball.  
  
The day of the week was Thursday, and all of our favorite Pokémon trainers, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Trainer, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, destined to be the world's number one water Pokémon trainer, and Brock Flint of Pewter City, destined to be the world's number one Pokémon breeder (and hoping to be the world's number one man chicks are attracted to), all went to the "Picking of the Partners" to find out who they would all be paired up with for the ball, since they don't get to choose.  
  
When they arrived, they all had to give their names and their home town to a person that was behind a large desk. Next they had to wait for about fifteen minutes until the announcer told everyone their partners.  
  
All of the participating guys had to sit on one side of the room, the girls, the other. Brock seemed very excited and anxious (go figure), Ash was sweating all over his body, and Misty kept on looking at Ash to see how, and if he was holding up.  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice shouted over the chatter of the participants. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. For the moment you've all been waiting for, it is now time for the picking of the partners!" There was cheering from the people. "I really know this is exciting for all of you youngsters out there, so without firther adeau, let's find out everyone's partners! For the first pair of the evening..." A Dratini in the tank on the left side of the announcer came up out of the surface of the water and placed a piece of paper into the announcer's hand.  
  
The announcer remarked, "Will Brock Slate of Pewter City please step up!" there was cheering from the crowd, but it died down from the girls side when they saw Brock. [A/N: Okay, I like Brock and everything, but I'm just trying to keep him in character, okay?] "And for Brock's partner..." A Horsea popped out of the tank on the right side of the announcer, giving the announcer another piece of paper. "Will...um...wait a second. This paper appears to be blank. Oh yes, since there is an odd number of participants participating in the Big Pallet Dance Bash, Brock is the person who does not get a partner. Sorry Brock, try again next year."  
  
"What!?" Brock answered to the announcer's statement. "Aw man." So Brock took his seat again, while many of the girls wiped their faces, apparently, very relieved.  
  
The announcer kept on telling all of the different couples. Surprisingly, Gary Oak got hooked up with one of his cheerleaders. Later, the announcer called Ash up. _As long as I have to go through with this, I hope that at least I get a decent partner. _Ash thought to himself.  
  
The announcer then took the Horsea's piece of paper and remarked, "Will Risty Fireflower of Cinnabar Island please step up." And all of the boys were probably pretty pissed off, because from the girls' side, came the most beautiful girl Ash had ever seen in his life. She had dazzlingly bright fire-colored hair, and looked reeeeaaaaalllly beautiful to Ash.  
  
Suddenly, the announcer shouted out to the crowd, "Wait! There has been a mistake!"  
  
"What?!" responded Ash.  
  
"Our Horsea has actually given me two sheets of paper instead of one. This has occured by accident of course. And by order of the rules for as long as The Big Pallet Dance Bash has been running, if this occurs, the person written down on the second sheet of paper is the one who is the partner." the announcer announced to everybody. "So, now instead of Nisty...will Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City please step up to the stage!"  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!" Ash complained. "Anybody but her!" Ash actually just wanted to make Misty think that he didn't want to go with her, even though deep inside, he was secretly happy and then couldn't wait for the ball to happen the following day.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I really think that this one was better than part one. But pleeeeaaaassse review for me. Did you like it? Did you not like it? What do you want to see in the next part? Do you even want to see a next part? And if there is, you can be sure that it will be longer than this one and the last one. Pllleeeeaaassse review and tell me. Thanx everybody! Andrew9c


End file.
